Unexpected Behaviour
by SofaLeonhart
Summary: Something happens to Squall that he cannot control. Someone helps him through it and it's more than they bargained for. M/M, Supernatural, Drug Abuse, Strong Language, Yaoi
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters in this fic, they belong entirely to Squaresoft/enix and the events are not truthful, unfortunately.

**Warning: **This fic contains supernatural events, strong language, drug use and yaoi. That's M/M or boy love to anyone who doesn't already know. And maybe some Rinoa bashing too.

**A/N:** So, I've given this story a re-write. It's not changing majorly, just some structure to make things a bit less confusing. Hope it's ok!

**Prologue**

Walking the streets of Deling City, Seifer was aimlessly bored. He'd jumped ship at Lunatic Pandora and been sucked into Time Compression. He figured it wasn't just him, but couldn't be too sure.

He'd wandered around for what he estimated to be 4 days, before waking up in a bed in front of his posse. Raijin and Fujin had informed him that he had been unconscious for 12 days. That they had woken up around the same time after falling from Time Compression.

They had woken in the outskirts of Esthar, close to the Sorceress' Memorial, and carried Seifer's lifeless form to the nearest, and cheapest, hotel, where they had remained by his side awaiting for him to wake from his prolonged slumber.

Of course, being his posse that had cared for him whilst he had been out of it, he had thanked them, then left to attempt at a new life.

So he wandered about Esthar for a few days. Then hauled his ass over to the Trabian continent. He prayed to Hyne that he didn't accidentally come across the ruined Garden on his travels. Luckily he hadn't. A few weeks' worth of walking around, he came to a port on the West side of the continent.

He became a stowaway on a cargo ship heading for the Galbadian continent, Dollet to be precise. Three very long weeks he spent hidden away, trying to find scraps of food so he would survive long enough to reach Galbadia.

Against the odds, he barely survived. With food deprivation, he was the last one off the cargo ship, slithering away and making his way to a back alley pub in Dollet. His first proper meal in over three weeks. He thought he may well have eaten half of his own body weight.

Not wanting to stay in the same place for too long, he made his way to Deling City.

This is where he was now. No contact from anyone in nearly a month, bored out of his mind. He wanted to find some work perhaps. Maybe even find a run-down, cockroach-infested hotel and get his head down for a barely decent night's sleep.

He could only wish for such luxuries. Upon reaching Deling City, he had encountered a small group of vicious locals. And with the "Great Seifer Almasy, Sorceress' Lapdog" just strolling into town, they could not miss their chance to extract their revenge upon him. For him and his Sorceress had rid this powerful city of their leader, their soldiers, their government, and their families.

This man had murdered hundreds. Under the command of Her. Their blood boiled at the sight of him. Not that they were to know he was being mind-fucked by Her. It was all taken at face-value. **He **was the one that killed. It was **his** figure that blood tarnished. **His** blade that had done the damage.

The group had followed him for a couple of days, watching his movements, where he would go. As luck would have it, one evening he strolled down a very dark alley. It was of course, quite late at night, for Her lapdog feared being seen by the general public, lest he get brutally murdered himself.

Only three of the group's members had followed him that evening. Suffice to say, Seifer Almasy was taken by surprise and beaten black and blue. The only reason they let him live was so if the chance ever arose, they could do it all over again.

So now, Seifer was wandering the city's main streets. Around 2300 hours, his mind was slowly fading away. He hadn't slept in over 36 hours. He had to keep himself alert. Nothing happened anymore. He was beginning to wish for that same group to kick the shit out of him again. At least then he'd get some entertainment.

But no. Seifer was punished by the quiet streets of the usually busy city. No bars were open, except for the ratty back-street ones. Perhaps he should have gone to one. And maybe get glassed, or called the Sorceress' Whore. Time and time again, he had endured the names he was now known as. He had endured the rage of the locals who remembered him for what he was.

A pathetic, filthy, lapdog for a bitch of a Sorceress. Maybe they were right, maybe he was her whore. No. He wasn't her whore. He didn't do it of his own accord. He was her puppet. But no one ever saw him as the victim he truly was now, did they? Once again, it all comes down to face-value.

No one knew that this woman who had forcefully entered his mind, was in fact, the only motherly figure he had ever known, being mind-fucked herself by a Sorceress beyond anyone's reach. From beyond the realms of this time. Fuck, Ultimecia hadn't technically been born yet. Or had she?

Seifer spent many a sleepless night thinking about Her. Who she was, and what made her choose him? He came to a very fucked up conclusion that this time-traveling bitch was in fact Rinoa. It would make sense. She and Seifer had spent that summer together, only for Seifer to piss on her cornflakes and break up with her. Well, it wasn't like they had been together in the first place.

She thought they were, but she was quite a dumb-cluck. She thought of him as her knight... It all makes sense. She had a grudge against Seifer for supposedly breaking her heart. She turned into Ultimecia, harnessed Her powers, lived for thousands of years. Then came back in time to take Seifer under Her wing as Her knight, and fuck him up the arse royally.

Clever really. How She could plan it all out like that. Maybe she wasn't quite the thick bint he originally thought she was. Well, okay she was. If only he had realised at the time. Then again, what good would it have done anyway? She would have already be mind-fucking him day in and day out.

Seifer looked around, not realising he had been thinking too much again. His body had moved all on its own, without his brain interfering, and landed him outside that ratty bar he was thinking of earlier. It was quiet, dimly lit. He didn't like the atmosphere, or lack thereof, oozing from the gaps beneath the closed doors.

Contemplating going in and enquiring as to whether any rooms were available, he noticed a shadow moving inconspicuously out of the corner of his eye. Most probably his mind playing tricks on him again. Hyne, he needed to sleep.

He turned himself away from the bar to where the shadow may, or may not, have been. Nothing. Stupid fucked up paranoia.

It was at this moment, the shadow lurking now behind Seifer's barely functional form, had come out into the dim lights cast from the bar. Taking a deep, yet silent, breath, it took a slight step back before charging into Seifer's back, causing the tall blond to fall face first to the ground beneath him.

Now finding himself pinned to the ground, he cursed inwardly. So it wasn't his mind hallucinating then. Someone **had** been there, and now this someone was yanking his head to one side by his hair.

He grunted at the pain, but did not struggle. Even if he had, his attempt would be have been futile. He didn't have the strength to push this someone off his back, let alone to fight with them. So he decided to just lie there and take whatever they wanted to dish out to him.

However, instead of being beaten black and blue, he could feel something sharp at his neck, piercing it. His mind was fading faster now. His body becoming limp. Like his life was being drained from him.

He could hear slurping sounds and muffled moans. Confused, he remained still whilst he felt his conscious slowly slipping away.

* * *

Seifer awoke alone after the sun had set. He was slumped in the alley next to that ratty bar in Dollet. His placed his fingers at where the sharp pain had been before he passed out. There were two small scabs. He vaguely wondered how long he had been outside this bar. How long he had been out of it.

He got himself up and walked inside the bar. The barman looked up to see who had walked through the doors. He looked Seifer up and down, before setting about cleaning the bar.

Walking up to the bar, Seifer ordered a beer. The barman didn't give him a second look as he pulled the pint and placed it in front of the blond man. "5 Gil." Looking for his stash, hidden deep within his trench coat, Seifer pulled out a 10 Gil note and gave it to the barman. "Keep the change."

Pint in hand, he walked over to a corner of the bar, and took a seat at a termite-ridden table. He slipped his trench coat off his shoulders and took his first swallow, allowing the cool liquid to slide down his throat. Almost wretching, he put it back down.

Several minutes passed where he just stared at the murky glass almost full with pale orange beer. He couldn't understand why it made him feel ill. Maybe it was because he hadn't eaten anything in... how many days was it now? Not including the unknown amount of time he was unconscious for obviously.

Tentatively, he allowed himself to try just one more sip. Maybe his taste buds had gone to shit. Carefully drawing the glass to rest on his bottom lip, he took the tiniest sip of the rapidly warming liquid. Once more, he had to cover the fact that this shit was disgusting.

Aggrevated by the fact that his stomach would not allow him even a gulp of beer without him gagging, he abruptly stood from his chair and left the bar.

Now what was he going to do? And what was that amazing smell? He almost looked like a bloodhound, sniffing the air in front of him, letting his feet drag him towards the origin of the scent. It smelt like cinnamon. Cinnamon mixed with worn leather.

In his already screwed up mind, it somehow reminded him of Squall. The man that had plagued his dreams since he fell out of Time Compression. Well, whenever he allowed himself to finally give in to the dark pit of slumber. His dreams of the Ice Princess were not what one would call **normal** dreams.

Hell, if they were normal then so was Chicken Wuss's hot-dog obsession. He'd never thought about Squall as anything other than his rival, and his equal. But in his dreams, they were much more than that. He wasn't quite sure what to make of them.

One of the first dreams he remembered quite vividly, he had somehow "bumped" into Leonhart, in the literal expression. After some one-word bitchy retorts, Seifer had slammed himself into the brunette, planting his lips on the rosy pink ones of his rival.

That was only the start of them. With each dream of the stoic man, came more exotic scenes, more forceful, more...**erotic**. The most recent had been Seifer crushing their lips together, ripping his clothes apart and ordering him to get on his knees and "make that mouth do something useful."

He chuckled under his breath. Strange as it was to have these crazy, erotic, disturbing, sensual dreams, he couldn't quite help feeling that he would definitely **not** mind if they somehow came true.

When Squall wasn't occupying most of his unconscious state, She was invading his dreams like some lovesick bitch begging Her knight for a second chance to prove Her worth.

Those dreams of Her, he had almost understood them, but when the answer was so close to forming, it vanished from his brain again. There had been no point in trying to figure out exactly why **She** was begging him. Technically, he had let Her down. Thus proving that his dreams were just that.

His nose still pushing forward, his brain still abandoning control over his feet, his eyes almost popped out of their sockets at the sight before him. He allowed himself to hide in the shadows of the tall, murky buildings as not to be seen.

"Hyne above! Will you just leave me the **fuck** alone!?"

"B-but...baby? We can make it work. We **will** make it work. I promise!"

"How **dare** you say those words to me! It will **not** work. Why can't you get that through your thick air-brained head of yours?"

Crying. Tears. Self-pity.

"P-p-please... Squall... I love you."

Empty smile.

"You don't love me! You only love my status."

"No. NO! That's not true!"

More tears.

"It is Rinoa. You're nothing more than a selfish princess who can't get her own way, even with all of Daddy's money."

Slap.

Gasp.

"I'm so sorry!"

Hysterics.

"Squall, I didn't mean to-"

"Don't talk to me."

Dripping blood.

Cinnamon?

He watched as Squall stormed off, leaving a frantic Rinoa in his wake. He saw her fall to her knees, sobbing. Begging beneath a hitched breath. She was too caught up in her own misery that she failed to notice Seifer sneak out from the shadows and once again follow his nose.

His stealth allowed him to catch up with the Ice Princess much quicker than he had expected, all the while still keeping a relatively fair distance between the two. He wasn't about to confront him, he wanted to follow the smell he radiated. It was pure heaven.

He had silently followed Squall for over an hour, whilst the brunette aimlessly walked around Deling City. He watched as Squall eventually walked into a hotel, leaving behind only a very faint scent for Seifer to inhale.

Seifer, now displeased his only means of entertainment had evidently called it a night, had decided to leave this city. Leave behind that soul-consuming smell, and the man he had dreamt about countless times. It was time.

Having already made a decision on his next location, Seifer headed towards the outskirts of Deling City. It was on his way out of the city that he came across something quite peculiar.

A young man, with short blonde hair not unlike his own, with a tall and broad frame, approached him. Seifer didn't usually make a point about being fussy of the gender of his attractions, but this young man was rather good-looking. If he was looking for some, Seifer would happily give in to his demands.

"Hi there." The voice was not high, but not the deep baritone of his own. Somewhere in the middle perhaps.

"Umm, hi." Seifer felt the stanger's eyes burning into him. He felt...anticipation, excitement. Hunger?

He turned to face his would-be new friend, eyes wide as he saw the eyes staring back at him. Bright blue, with rather prominent red rings around the pupils. Never before had a pair of eyes been so captivating.

The young man moved closer towards Seifer, his breath now in close proximity to his face. His choppy hair gently brushed his upper cheek as he leaned forward to whisper in his ear.

"I know what you are, and I want to help you in overcoming the first few stages of the transformation."

Seifer took a step back and looked at him like he'd fallen out of his tree.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Laughter. The prick was laughing at him.

Shiny. A knife. A knife now pressed into the wrist of this beautiful man.

Vanilla. Sweet, and subtle. The scent wafted through the air and up Seifer's nose. Where his brain deciphered that this smell was almost as good as Leonhart's and he wanted to taste it.

More laughter.

"Looks like I'm right. Well, actually, I'm Devon. Nice to meet you...?" He trailed off, obviously expecting a reply in the form of a name.

"Theifer." He shook his head. Hang on a fucking minute here.

Laughter.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to talking when they're out."

"When what are out?"

Devon then beared a wide smile, showing off some rather large canines. He slid his tongue over one of them.

"These babies."

Seifer felt his own tongue defying his brain, in search of something that there was no way on Hyne's Gaia could be...-

"OW!" He felt the sting on his tongue, and the wetness now trailing down his chin. He wiped at it with his hand, seeing blood.

Devon regarded him with a playful glint in his wonderously shiny blue eyes.

"You're hungry." It wasn't a question. It was a statement. And at that moment, Seifer's stomach decided to rumble. Obviously **it** felt the truth in that sentence.

"How come I can thmell you but not mythelf?" He cursed inwardly at the stupid lisp caused by these monstrosities now protruding from his mouth.

"You're immune to your own scent. If you weren't, could you imagine how mad you'd go? You'd be wanting to eat yourself constantly! Here."

The blood that was dripping from his arm had slowly started to dry. He noticed Devon had gently picked at it before holding it out to him.

"Drink up. You're going to need it."

One eyebrow raised, Seifer studied the offered wrist intently, like he was daring it to move. He could see the faint trickles of blood re-emerging from the cut.

Slowly, he bought the wrist up towards his face, unconsciously licking his lips at the smell. Then it happened. His teeth were effortlessly gliding into Devon's wrist, the blood oozing from the cut and flooding his mouth with the taste that was much better than he had thought it might have been.

It felt wonderful, like all of the energy he had lost in the past 2 months had come rushing back. His life form re-affirmed. He felt dazed by it, lost in the void between being awake and sleeping. Bliss.

He sucked lightly, draining the last amount he craved from the small cut. He looked back up to face Devon's enchanting eyes.

"Don't worry about the hard-on by the way, it happens to all of us the first time. Sometimes the second too. And the third..." He trailed off as Seifer looked down and saw the tent in his pants.

Devon gave him a warm smile.

"Obvious rules apply. We may well be creatures of the night, but we can stay awake in the daytime, should we get used to it and choose." Seifer was just staring at him, trying to take in this new information. No doubt he'd need it sometime.

"But don't get in direct sunlight, or you'll shrivel up and poof! Gone. Stakes are just a myth. Silver stakes however, don't get me started. Many a lover I've lost to that piece of equipment."

He gazed off slightly, remembering times when he was happy with any one of his former lovers, before they were taken from him.

"Oh, you can control the eye and teeth thing too. Think of them as very cool tricks. But the more you crave blood, the harder it will become for you to control them from appearing."

Seifer nodded.

"One more thing though, should you wish to use it on a random, meaningless lunch, or just for the sheer fun of it, there is an ability to cloud people's minds. It takes some practise though. You have to concentrate."

Seifer was still nodding, it was like he was still in class.

"Although, I have found, the more you crave to feed, the easier it is to cloud their judgement. My guess is that the skill has been perfected by many before us. That's really about it. If you only take enough from them to quench the urge to feed, they won't be affected. If you go overboard and drain everything from them, then they'll turn. So be careful."

Got it. He watched as Devon turn away to leave.

"Wait, I have a question." His head turned to regard him.

"What's with all the smells anyway?"

Chuckling.

"It's the smell of a particular person's blood. If the blood has left or is leaving the body, you will be able to smell it. Yours is wonderful by the way." He smiled again before walking away.

Well, he did want to start a new life. Ironic. He looked down again. Hyne-dammit!


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters in this fic, they belong entirely to Squaresoft/enix and the events are not truthful, unfortunately.

**Warning: **This fic contains supernatural events, strong language, drug use and yaoi. That's M/M or boy love to anyone who doesn't already know. And maybe some Rinoa bashing too. Also, I'm afraid I don't any song featured in this fic.

**Chapter 1**

It's been six months since we defeated Ultimecia. Since the end of the war, I'd been promoted to Commander of Balamb Garden. It wasn't a job I really wanted, but with all of the gang pushing me to accept I felt like I had no choice but to give in and step up. It wasn't as bad as I had originally thought though, Quistis had agreed to help me with most of the office work, and I was sent out on missions regularly, which helped to distract me from the title.

I'm currently in Deling City on another mission right now. Unlike last time, I'm not here to assassinate a sorceress though. This time it was because of Timber. They wanted to have control over Deling City, and I was here to reason with them. It's taken almost 5 months, but I've managed to succeed. Now I'm stuck in General Caraway's home finalising the mission and giving him my final report. However, he is trying to make me see reason, telling me that I belonged with his little girl.

Rinoa and I lasted for less than a month after the war was over, and I was the one to end the relationship. I did it just after I came to Deling for the mission. It probably wasn't in the most private place it could have been. It was practically a shouting match in the middle of one of the main streets. She thought I was delusional for wanting to break up with her, she couldn't have been more wrong. She was the hardest piece of work I've ever had to deal with, moreso than the war itself. She was always hanging off my arm, trying to help me "strut my stuff" around Garden. Her attitude was the complete opposite to mine, and that is why we didn't work together well. I couldn't stand her in the end, it was just too much hassle trying to keep up and keep her happy.

I could vaguely hear her father telling me that I didn't deserve her, yet she still wanted to marry me. I was at the end of my tether with his interference in the matter.

"General, I do not have any feelings for your daughter anymore. I thought she was smart enough to realise that when I ended our relationship nearly 5 months ago. My duty here was to prevent your city from being taken over by the Timber authorities. Now that my mission is complete, I will be leaving. Please see to it that on any future missions which require my presence, I am not distracted by either you or your daughter trying to get me to marry her. It will never happen. Goodbye General Caraway."

With that, I walked out of the mansion. I knew exactly where I wanted to go. I wanted to visit my mother's grave. My beautiful mother, Raine. I wish I had known her. After the war, Laguna admitted that he was my father and profusely apologised to me over and over again. I won't call him my father, he's still just Laguna, the Estharian president, in my eyes. After leaving me alone for over seventeen years, he needs to earn his title with more than an apology. Quistis tried to get me to accept Laguna as my father. I gave him a chance to keep her quiet, but he tried to smother me too much so quickly. I said I'd keep in touch with him on my own terms and I generally speak with him every month by phone.

Walking the streets of Deling brings back all the memories of the war. The memories of Edea at the parade, the woman I had thought of as a mother for years, was not my mother that day. She was possessed by an evil being. In turn, she turned one of our own against us. I don't think I'll ever forget the day I had to face Seifer in this city. I hope I'll never have to go through that again. It was horrid, fighting Seifer. I know it wasn't him. I know it was Her. She possessed Edea and brainwashed Seifer. How, I don't know. Why, I don't know. What did she see in Seifer to lure him in and turn his life upside down.

Seifer... I haven't seen him since we were in Lunatic Pandora. It's almost 6 months. I often wonder what happened to him. Whether he got out and is living quietly somewhere, lying low until people forget what he did. I would like to see him, have a spar. I never hated Seifer, we just had a relationship that people regularly mistook for rivalry. He was the only other gunblader in the Garden, so naturally we sparred together most days. I think it was the intensity of the spars that caused most people's thoughts about us. We never were ones to do it lightly, it was always full on. We'd train so hard to ensure we were both at the top of our game and we both kept each other on our toes.

By early evening, I had reached the rent-a-car garage and hired a Corvette. It was a striking red convertible. The soft top was already down; ready for me to drive to Winhill. I paid the attendant enough to hire the car for a month. I've got my own car back in Balamb, but there was no point in bringing it for the mission when Garden covered the expenses of the mission. After opening the door, I sunk into the soft cream leather of the driving seat. I started it up and headed West out of the city towards the main road to Winhill, glad to see the back of it and leave some of the memories behind.

The engine roared as I drove out of the city and onto the main road. It would be a few hours to get to Winhill. Most of the route was the main road, then I would have to switch to small, winding roads to get to the small town.

I looked at my reflection in the rear-view mirror. I had changed a considerable amount after I had dumpedthe split from Rinoa. I now wore black eyeliner to make myself look even paler than usual and I had gotten two lip piercings, both with rings. Apparently they made a "snakebite," or that's what I had heard from some kids in the shop call them when I got them done. I had black hoops in both of them to match the eyeliner I liked to wear.

I thought I looked a bit Goth-like, with the make-up, the piercings, the black hair with a bright blonde streak and my nearly all black attire. Yes, I still have my tight leather pants; I wouldn't give them up for the world. Nor would I give up my worn leather jacket with the fur rim. I love that jacket.

I grabbed my cd's out of my bag, finding one I hoped would take my mind off everything that happened in Deling. I found the one I wanted and put the cd in the player, turned the volume up and relaxed in the music that now surrounded me in a deafening threat.

_Needlework the way, never you betray_

_Life of death becoming clearer_

_Pain monopoly, ritual misery_

_Chop your breakfast on a mirror_

_Taste me you will see_

_More is all you need_

_Dedicated to_

_How I'm killing you_

_Come crawling faster_

_Obey your Master_

_Your life burns faster_

_Obey your Master_

_Master_

'That's too true,' I thought to myself. Usually my breakfast **is** chopped on a mirror, in the form of a line of cocaine. I had tried it after I had dumped Heartilly. It awoke my senses more than she ever had. I felt more comfortable, more confident after a line. Since then I dabble now and then, to clear my head after all the Garden work.

_Hell is worth all that, natural habitat_

_Just a rhyme without a reason_

_Neverending maze, Drift on numbered days_

_Now your life is out of season_

_I will occupy_

_I will help you die_

_I will run through you_

_Now I rule you too_

_Come crawling faster_

_Obey your Master_

_Your life burns faster_

_Obey your Master_

_Master_

After a couple of hours, I had reached the winding roads, the sun was setting over he horizon. I put the headlights on and something caught my eye straight away further up the road. I slowed to a stop and cut the engine. It was definitely a creature of some kind; curled up with what looked like its legs in front of it. I unsheathed Lionheart, just to be on the safe side, and stepped out of the car.

I moved towards the immobile creature, I could have sworn it looked like a person huddled up. I shook the thought away, it couldn't be. Probably just something that had been hit and injured. It looked like it had dark fur, with a very dark mane on its head. I slowly bought myself to the front of it and looked down. It was rocking back and forth with its head lowered.

I heard a shuffle behind me and the creature and turned around. The next thing I knew I was face down in the verge with a sharp pain in my leg. I felt myself drifting off into a peaceful darkness of unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters in this fic, they belong entirely to Squaresoft/enix and the events are not truthful, unfortunately.

**Warning: **This fic contains supernatural events, strong language, drug use and yaoi. That's M/M or boy love to anyone who doesn't already know. And maybe some Rinoa bashing too.

**Chapter 2**

Six months. Six months with no contact from anyone. I know I fucked up, I didn't want to. She controlled me. But now she was gone, and her knight was still alive and well. Not that anyone would be aware of my being still on this planet. After what I've done, I can't go back to Garden, which is exactly the reason I haven't already. I'd be tried and locked up for the rest of my life. That just isn't happening to me.

I know there are a certain few that would see past what I had done, that know I was under the influence of the most powerful sorceress of all time. Raijin, Fujin, Leonhart, messenger girl. Of course Edea, and Cid, maybe even Dr K. Being welcomed back to Garden with open arms by the aforementioned, but all of the students? I don't think so somehow.

Since the war, all I've done is moved under the shadows, never staying in one place for more than a week at a time. I've just left Timber and am moving down towards Winhill now. I can't even buy a car, I have to give all my details; and with no fixed abode it's quite difficult. Plus I could get traced back and that's not something I particularly want at the moment.

So here I am, walking to Winhill in the dark of the night. At least I still have Hyperion by my side, my beautiful gunblade. You would have to kill me first before you ever touched Hyperion. Or my grey trench coat with my fiery cross embroidered, you won't get that either.

I'd been walking for a long while now, across the grassy plains, hoping to encounter a road and maybe hitchhike the remaining distance to Winhill. I could see some street lights up ahead. Thank Hyne! A road. And a car too, this might be my lucky day yet.

I approached the car with my hand hovering over Hyperion's handle, you know, just in case. I noticed the driver door was open on that smoking hot red Corvette. Now that **is** a nice car. I could hear a loud noise coming from the car as I stopped to listen.

_Blood will follow blood_

_Dying time is here_

_Damage Incorporated_

_We chew and spit you out_

_We laugh, you scream and shout_

_All flee, with fear you run_

_You'll know just where we come from_

_Damage Incorporated_

Nice car, great taste in music; I will definitely get on with the driver. I looked cautiously in the car when I was close enough. "What the fuck?" There was no one in the car. The engine wasn't running, but there was music blaring out quite loud. I had a look around and saw who I believed to be the owner passed out on their front around the driver's side of the car in the verge.

I could smell the cinnamon before I reached the body. I inhaled deeply and took a moment to get over how amazing it smelt. I moved over to the body, knelt down, and looked the body up and down. I could see the jet black locks of hair tinted with a vibrant blonde. I started to turn this person over, I almost dropped him when I saw his face. "Leonhart?" 'No, it couldn't be. When did he have piercings?'

I turned him onto his back and studied the features carefully. I moved the long fringe away from the face. "Oh Hyne, it really is you, puberty boy." I could see the scar that I had given him the privilege of wearing across his face. I swear if he wasn't unconscious he'd have punched me for calling him puberty boy.

I then noticed his leg as I looked him over. His leather pants were torn at one point down his calf and there was blood dribbling out of an apparent wound. I instantly knew this was the origin of that wonderful smell. I had almost forgotten he smelt like this. Without inspecting the wound further, I wriggled out of my grey coat, pulled off my jumper and tied it round the bleeding area tight enough to prevent more blood loss. I put my coat back on and picked up the brunette's slim figure.

I didn't know what else to do at that moment, so I walked towards his car and put him in the passenger side of the Corvette. I pulled the soft top up over the car, climbed in place at the wheel, turned the loud music off, buckled both of us up, started the car and drove in the direction it was facing. I hoped it would take me somewhere, anywhere. I didn't care; I needed to sort Leonhart out. I needed to get him conscious and find out what had happened. And I needed to do it before dawn.

* * *

After about an hour and a half of driving, I saw a sign. 'Winhill; 10 miles.' Thank Hyne for that! I glanced over to the unconscious form next to me and a small smile appeared on my rugged race. Hyne I needed to shave! I kept driving until we had entered Winhill. 'Shit.' I forgot that I can't exactly walk into an inn with Mr. I'm-Not-Even-Conscious here. I was sure that suspicions would arise if I appeared with sleeping beauty in my arms, not something I considered an option whatsoever.

I pulled into the inn's car park and found a space in a corner. I needed to get Leonhart out of this coma of his. I pulled out an Esuna from my coat, opened Squall's mouth and gently tipped the contents down his throat. I hoped it would wake him up and then we could walk into that inn, rather than me carrying him bride style.

I heard a muffled splutter and turned to face Leonhart. He did a double take, I could tell he was shocked I was sat in the driving seat of his car. "You okay Leonhart? Something happened to your leg." I pointed to the makeshift bandage on his calf. "Uhh... what happened?" That told me he couldn't remember. "Well I don't know, I was on my way here, I found your abandoned car and you passed out next to it with blood pouring out of your leg." And you smelt absolutely phenominal. I shrugged. I didn't know what happened to him before I had arrived.

"The creature..." He trailed off shaking his head.

"What creature?" I hadn't seen anything or anyone for that matter.

"I stopped my car because I saw a creature at the side of the road. It looked injured; I went to see if it was ok and to heal it. I don't remember anything after walking towards it." His eyes were wide in fear.

"It's ok Squall, I drove you to Winhill. We're outside the inn now, but I couldn't exactly waltz in with you unconscious, being public enemy number one. I gave you an Esuna in the hope that you'd wake up. Now let's get inside and see about that leg of yours." I gestured to him and got out of the car. I could see he was struggling to get out himself. So Seifer to the rescue, I helped him out of the car. "Just lean against your car for a minute." He nodded so I pulled his bag out the back and locked it up.

"Come on then Princess." After putting the bag on my back, I took hold of one of his arms and put it round my shoulders, helping him to walk.

"Almasy... We should go to the pub." Did I just hear Squall Leonhart tell me to go to the pub!? I mean what the fuck? "You want to drink at a time like this Leonhart?" I couldn't help but chuckle at the thought of him drowning his sorrows and pain with a bottle of Jack; it was very tempting too.

"No. Idiot. The pub is mine." Now that caught me off guard. "I'm sorry, I think I must be hallucinating. The pub is what?"

"It's a long story. It's only a bit further than the inn." I nodded in agreement and we started walking towards the pub. It looked old and unused. But if it was Leonharts, then it wouldn't be in use I guess.

When we reached the door, I tried to open it, overlooking the fact that it would be locked. "The keys are in my bag Seifer." Well didn't he sound pissed off. I should be getting praise from him; I just saved him from the unknown! Well technically I didn't save him from it, but had I not been there he still would be, dying of blood loss I might add.

I set him against the door frame and pulled his bag off my back, rummaging until I felt cold metal. I pulled the keys out and tried one of them in the lock. Jackpot, first go as well. I opened the door and helped him into the dark room. He shifted slightly and flicked a switch, causing a dim light to flood the spacious room.

I locked the door behind me and put his bag on the bar. I could see a sofa like seat and wasted no time in literally scooping the Ice Princess off his feet and setting him down on it. "And don't expect that wherever we go Leonhart." I couldn't help but smirk to myself before taking a potion out of my coat, placing it on the table and going off to find a first aid kit.

I didn't have to look very far, I could see the red and white box gleaming under the light. I went into the bar to retrieve it. I knelt down next to the sofa and removed my jumper from Squall's leg. "Shit." His leather pants had holes in them, they weren't ripped. "What now Almasy?" I peeled them up his leg to reveal what looked like a bite mark in his leg. "I think you were bitten. Looks like a chunk of your leg is missing." I found an antiseptic wipe in the first aid box and carefully cleaned the wound. It was about an inch an a half long, bloody and dirty.

"Ow! Bastard!" He winced at the pain of me cleaning the injury. "I'm only trying to clean it you pussy." I got icicles glared at me for that one. I smirked, knowing it would annoy him even more. "Whatever." There it was; his trademark. I think that's the first time he's even said it since he woke up. Thankfully with my makeshift attempt using my jumper, he wasn't oozing blood anymore. I bandaged up the wound using the first aid supplies and peeled the leather back over his leg. I was disappointed I couldn't smell him anymore though.

"Sleep." Squall demanded. I grabbed the potion off the table. "Drink this first to help it heal." I uncapped the bottle, passed it to him and watched as he downed the lot. "Are there any bedrooms upstairs? With beds in?" He nodded so I picked him up again, noting the glare in his eyes again. I walked to the bar with him in my arms. "Grab your bag Leonhart." He did as he was told, for once, and I proceeded up the stairs.

I noticed a door which was already open. I glanced into the room, relieved to find it was a bedroom. I strolled across to the double bed and placed Squall on it gently. I headed off to find another bedroom. I didn't even get as far as the door when he spoke to me. "There's only this bedroom." Great, so I had to share with an injured, pissed off Ice Princess who looked like he wanted to slice me up with Lionheart.

He was already undressing to ready himself for the slumber ahead. I unsheathed Hyperion from my side and set her down on an antique drawer. I went to the window and shut the curtains, glad to see that they were blackout curtains. I certainly didn't want any nasty shocks for Squall when the sun rose. I took my coat off and wriggled out of my jeans, leaving me in my boxers. "Are you alright sharing with me?" The question took me by surprise. "It's fine." I slid the duvet down to climb into the bed and propped up on my side. Squall had only managed to unsheath Lionheart and get his fur lined jacket off. Every time he moved his face would scrunch up, as though it were painful.

"Need some help?" I offered and received a nod in reply. Shuffling to sit up, I pulled his white t-shirt over his head and attempted to undo the many belts he ridiculously had an obsession with wearing all the time. He saw me struggling with them and moved his hands to do it himself. "Can you manage to peel the leather off from there Leonhart?" He nodded again, and managed to get them off. He threw them down the side of the bed before sliding under the duvet himself.

I returned back to my original position and was surprised to see him facing me with half-closed eyes. I watched him for a good hour, it must have been nearly dawn before his breathing slowed and I assumed him to be asleep. Getting into a comfy position, my eyes shut and I finally managed to relax. I must have been nearly asleep when I startled and sat bolt upright in the bed.

Turning to face Squall again, I started to panic. I couldn't hear him breathing. "LEONHART?" I shouted at him, but there was no response. I put my head next to his face to listen for his breath. Nope, I still couldn't hear it; I couldn't even feel anything coming from him. I grabbed his wrist and checked for a pulse. Nothing. This can't be happening. He can't be dead. Especially not from a bite surely?

Pushing into his chest, I started CPR on the slim form beneath me. Nearly ten minutes had passed and still no response from him. I pulled out a Phoenix Down from my coat and poured the liquid down his throat after I had lifted him into a seating position. Now twenty minutes had passed and he was still cold.

I know I tried to kill him myself, but that wasn't **me**. I felt myself well up and had to bite back the tears. I'd known Squall since we were like 4 years old, I **did** care for him, I just never showed him I did.

I couldn't bring myself to sleep in the bed with his pale figure, so I pulled up a chair and attempted to sleep in it next to the bed**.**


End file.
